The present invention relates to a disk array device connected to a host system via network equipment such as a switch device, and to a path failure detection method thereof.
Conventionally, a storage system which, by connecting a plurality of host systems and a plurality of disk array devices via network equipment such as a switch device, transmits an access request from a host system to a disk array device via network equipment, stores data in a physical disk of the disk array device according to an access request in such disk array device, or reads data from the physical disk is becoming widely prevalent.
Here, for instance, a path failure between the host system and disk array device is detected by issuing a path check command from the host system to the disk array device, or connecting a network monitoring device between the host system and disk array device.
As a method for detecting this kind of path failure, proposed is a network monitoring device that estimates the failure location based on the notice of the occurrence of failure on a logical path and/or physical path on a network, outputs failure information including identification of the network relating to the failure, and outputs an index of the degree of influence corresponding to the failure location by associating it with the identification of the network together with the output of failure information (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-188876).